


If I Had A Heart

by Nehanshika_524



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ...naturally, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, basically just the dorks playing tekken, i'm a nice human bean it's not sad, naturally it leads to chrom confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehanshika_524/pseuds/Nehanshika_524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," he said, in utter despair. "No, no!"<br/>But it was too late. He had lost. He had lost, and it was all over. Robin smiled, trying not to laugh at his distress.<br/>"Chrom, it's only a game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had A Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartdonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartdonor/gifts), [Tales_Of_Chrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/gifts).



> Happy IFD!! Gifting this to the nerds who's hearts I broke with the last Chrobin thing. But hey, look at that, it isn't a soul-crushingly depressing fic, for once!! Hooray :D  
> I dunno, I've always loved the idea of videogame characters playing videogames in an AU. So enjoy these two awkward fluffy dorks being awkward fluffy dorks.

"No," he said, in utter despair, the red 'K.O.' looming on the screen. "No, no!"  
But it was too late. He had lost. He had lost, and it was all over. Robin smiled, trying not to laugh at his distress.  
"Chrom, it's only a game."

Chrom put his controller down and leaned back on the bed. "Well, yes, but it's the fourth time in a row I've lost to you. How did you get to be so good at this game?" Robin shrugged, and lay down next to him. "Not sure. I suppose having no siblings makes for a lot of time to waste. But I'm not even that good at Tekken."

"So... what you're saying is that I'm terrible at it?"

"Essentially, yes."

"You are a rather unsupportive friend, aren't you?"

"Am I? I didn't think so."

"Oh, be quiet already."

Robin laughed. "Make me."

Chrom rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him off the bed. "Hey, that was a joke!" He protested, laughing and climbing back up. "You're actually rather adept at Tekken. The problem, however, is this: your current character's weaknesses align perfectly with my character's strengths," Robin explained, hastily grabbing his controller and switching to Practice Mode. An excited light, one, Chrom thought, reminiscent of a child with a new toy, began to fill his eyes. He began to talk very quickly and excitedly, bubbling over with a thousand words at once. "You were playing as Julia Chang; she has a lot of raw strength and can knock someone far away with a single kick. However, she's easily thwarted by kick sequences and throws, because she leaves most of her body unguarded whilst attacking. See?" Robin demonstrated with Hwoarang, almost effortlessly dodging her high kick and then grabbing her from behind. Chrom nodded, watching carefully and trying not to smile at his enthusiasm.

"And with Hwoarang, his specialties are high kick sequences and throws. Understand? So, to defeat Hwoarang, you need somebody like Nina Williams." He then reset the match, this time him as Nina aganist Hwoarang. "Nina has quick, refined attacks, making it easy for her to follow them up. She's near unstoppable with chain attacks... Plus, if you do this..." He moved forward and tapped X. Hwoarang collapsed to the ground. "She can kick people in the groin." Chrom laughed, and Robin smirked, but said "Actually, it's rather effective. See, Hwoarang collapsing gives me a few moments to get far enough away to prepare either a running shove, or plan a grab. Now, Hwoarang's weaknesses are, fortunately, not chain attacks. I mean, they'll deal him damage, but he's able to stop them fairly easily. What really gets Hwoarang is fast, sharp attacks that do a lot of damage in a short amount of time. Watch, watch!"

And so, in a few short seconds, Hwoarang's health ran low and the 'K.O.' appeared on the screen.

Chrom stared, almost at a loss for words. "You... you are a nerd. A very, very observant nerd."

Robin giggled, a sound Chrom had not expected to hear in his lifetime. He was flushed and his eyes were wide and bright, still full of excitement. It made Chrom laugh, too, and he found himself feeling suddenly familiarly giddy; airy. It was a fluttery sort of feeling, and it made him want to smile.

Until he realised exactly what that feeling was, and it intensified dramatically. His smile dropped suddenly, and he averted his eyes, which, he noted, had been looking directly into Robin's. A hot blush flowered on his cheeks and turned away, embarrassed. _Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no._

Cursing himself for only just noticing, he began to wonder how long he'd been feeling this way. As long as he'd known Robin, Chrom had felt a strange sort of contentment, but never... never anything like  _love._  But then, love was rarely what it appeared to be in books and movies... Had he really been so blind for so long?

"Chrom? W-what's... Are you alright?" He looked up, startled, and saw that Robin was a _tad_ closer than what he deemed comfortable. Stuttering, blushing again and failing to answer, his friend's eyes widened. Chrom could see him mentally putting the pieces together, and winced, bracing for impact.

But it never came.  He cautiously turned to face Robin again, and all he saw was a puzzled, vaguely sad expression. "What's wrong? Why are you..."

Chrom took a deep breath. He'd never been the type to keep secrets about himself- and now was as good a time as any to say something, right? Right?

He gulped, and tried to speak. "You've... Robin, you've been my friend for so long now, and... I- I think that... Ugh- I know I'm a fool for only realising it now, but I think I might... be... Oh, Gods..." Chrom sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Just... Forget I said anything."

Robin was confused for a moment, but soon a smile played around on his lips. He had begun to guess what Chrom was trying to say. "No, go on. I'm curious now."

"Robin, you... know exactly what I'm going to say, don't you?"

"I think so."

"A-and...?"

"I love you too, Chrom." Robin said.

He moved closer to him, and, resting a hand on his shoulder, leaned in close. His lips brushed Chrom's lightly, as if it were a question. Chrom answered softly, embracing the white-haired boy and kissing him.

It was a while before they broke apart, blushing and laughing nervously. Chrom still held him in his arms, reluctant to ever let go.

"I didn't get to say it pr-properly, but... I love you, Robin."

Robin smiled in return, closing his eyes and snuggling against him. "Hate to repeat myself, but I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> cries in spanish i managed to write fluff without angst  
> I'm so happy with this??? It's so cute and fluffy and I finished it in less than 3 hours for once go me !! Anyway, I hope this makes up for my sad fics ;w;
> 
> (also, yes, the title is the song they used for the Vikings theme, because screw you im awful at titles and i love vikings leave me alone)
> 
> questions? comments? requests? hmu on my writing blog: dhillarearenn !


End file.
